


Back Home

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [24]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love, Set after DDS3, So in love!, daredevil season 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Right after the end of Daredevil Season 3, Foggy and Marci go straight back home, Karen and Matt prefer to make a detour.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karedeviltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karedeviltrash/gifts).



“You hadn’t told me they were back together.” Marci said as she buttoned her coat.

They had just finished helping Foggy’s family clear up after Father Lantom’s funeral and everybody was getting ready to head back home.

“What? Who?” Foggy asked looking everywhere wondering who she was referring to. 

She nodded to Karen and an obviously nervous Matt Murdock. Foggy’s friends were still saying goodbye to some of his relatives on the other side of the room.

“Oh, no, no,” Foggy whispered getting closer to her, “they’re just friends, close friends, yes, but, _friends_.” 

“ _Close friends_ , huh.” She repeated squinting at them. “Sure, Foggy Bear.” She added patting his shoulder. “Whatever you say.” 

He shook his head and turned around to look at them. Matt was pretending not to be listening, but he knew him well enough to know that that was not the case. Foggy rolled his eyes when he saw Karen laughing and getting ahold of Matt’s arm to lean towards him and whisper something in his ear. 

“Yes. That’s what I call _close_.” Marci said and Foggy just sighed. 

“I guess Matt’s not the only blind guy here.” She added raising one of her eyebrows.

All he could do was shrug and sigh again.

A few minutes later, everybody was leaving. Foggy’s mum made sure they were all taking leftovers with them and his dad hugged everyone goodbye making them promise they would gather together some other time soon. 

“Let’s get a taxi, babe, it’s been a long day.” Marci suggested holding Foggy’s hand once they were outside. 

Foggy agreed and lifted his arm out when he saw one approaching. 

“I think I’ll go to the gym.” Matt said. “I need to get some stuff before I go to my apartment.” 

“Would you mind me joining you?” Karen asked looking at him. “I could use some fresh air after the day we’ve had.”

He nodded with a smile.

“Ok, talk to you tomorrow, guys,” Foggy said as a goodbye as the taxi pulled over next to them. 

“Yes, we need to talk about the napkin.” Matt added grinning. 

“Maybe at Josie’s?” Karen suggested hoping to get a positive answer. 

She couldn’t help missing those nights they used to spend there, back in the old days. Their happy faces proved that she was not the only one who wanted to go there. 

“I’ll never get why you all like that shit-hole.” Marci said shrugging as she opened the car door. “See you around,” she added winking at Karen. 

Karen answered with a smile, a nod and the thought of giving her a ring one day. She hadn’t had a girl’s night since forever and Marci was much nicer than she pretended to be. She was Foggy’s girlfriend after all.

Lost in her own thoughts Karen had not noticed that Matt had already unfolded his cane. When she did, she shook her head and offered her arm to him. His hand soon held her elbow, as if he needed guidance, and hers was immediately placed on top of his, as if they could pretend they did not know what that meant.

“Told you,” Marci told Foggy as soon as they were inside the taxi.

“I hope he doesn’t screw things up this time,” Foggy said knowing Matt could still hear him.

“Me too.”

He looked at her in astonishment.

“You’re being- _nice_?”

“I like her.” She paused. “She’s a badass.”

“What are you laughing at?” Karen asked Matt.

“Marci.” Matt answered. “I think she has a soft spot for you.”

“Oh, really?” She chuckled. “She doesn’t seem like the kind to have many of those.” 

Matt laughed as well.

“Well, she’s Foggy’s girlfriend. She must have good taste,” he said. 

Karen smiled. She was glad to see him happy and hopeful again. She had missed him so much. And she had to admit that being this close to him made her as happy and hopeful as he seemed to be. 

It took them longer than it should have to get to the gym. It seemed like neither of them were ready to finish their stroll and say goodnight. They were enjoying the company too much.

“I just need a few things,” he said when he opened the door. “Would you mind waiting? I could walk you to your place if that’s ok with you.”

“Sure. After everything that’s happened, I don’t feel like being alone.”

He nodded and offered her a sad smile. Maybe Marci got it all wrong and she was not really interested in him. Maybe she just needed the company, a friend. 

Trying not to get his hopes up, he turned around to focus on something else and started taking some of his clothes and putting them in a backpack. Then he went back to her. 

“Shall we go?” He asked smiling.

She smiled back and nodded.

It was at that moment when the atmosphere changed. 

It happened naturally. He felt the smell of her hair as she nodded and the rising rhythm of her heartbeat as she got closer to offer her arm to him. He felt happier than he had felt in so long. So he blinked slowly and a broad smile appeared on his face. 

She had her arm stretched out, waiting for him. He let out a breath and placed his hand on her elbow, like he had done on his way there. But this time he gave her a little squeeze when he felt her heart beating faster, almost as fast as his. 

She smiled then and put her hand on his. He closed his eyes and tilted his head just as she licked her lips. He took a deeper breath when she bit her lower lip. 

He could feel her body temperature rising as she used her other hand to slid his downwards bit by bit. It passed her forearm, her wrist. Then his thumb moved around it towards the palm of her hand, his fingers caressing her hand on their way down, enjoying it. They both took a tiny step forward as their fingers intertwined. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked genuinely surprised.

“Aren’t you?”

“Yes.” He answered immediately and took another step to rest his forehead on hers. “More than ever. But we need to make things right this time. I can’t– I can’t lose you again.”

“You won’t.” She paused. “And yes, we need to go slowly. But I want this.”

They both smiled nervously. 

“So now...?” He asked not knowing if he was allowed to kiss her like he was dying to do.

“Now you walk me home.”

He smiled and lowered his head wondering how long she would be torturing him. Not that he would complain. She could set the rhythm she preferred, he would walk that way. 

They headed outside and strolled towards her apartment moving closer and closer to each other with every step. 

“It’s getting cold,” she said and leaned on him to wrap his arm with her free hand, curling up next to him. 

Without thinking, he took advantage of the proximity and, as soon as he felt her head on his shoulder, he turned around and kissed the top of her head. Her soft moan made it clear she was not going to complain. So he kissed it again, squeezing her hand this time, smiling against her hair. 

“We’re almost there.” She whispered.

“Yes.” He murmured trying to curb his enthusiasm by taking a deep breath.

They were only a few steps from her doorstep and he could not stop thinking that maybe this time he could get to kiss her again. All the way there he had been recalling every single one of their kisses and his heart was now beating out of control. He was so glad she could not hear it like he could hear hers.

“Well… here we are,” she announced setting her hand free to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

He missed her touch immediately, but he could feel her biting her lower lip while smiling and that was always nothing but a good sign.

He laughed nervously thinking about what his next move should be. 

“So…” he started saying.

“Would you like to come upstairs?” She asked bluntly leaving him speechless. 

“I mean, if you want to, we could have a drink.” She added when she saw him dumbfounded. “I might still have a beer or two in my fridge.”

He stretched his arm and held her hand. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” he said, and she headed the way. 

He was glad he was finally using the door instead of sneaking through her window. He would not have dared to dream about it when he paid her a visit a few days before. And even less would he have hoped to do so with his hand in hers. 

But they were there. And it was no dream. It was real. 

“Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back,” she said letting go of his hand and going to her bedroom. 

He could hear her taking her shoes off and moving some clothes around. He went to the sofa, left his backpack next to it and sat down. 

It was overwhelming. Her scent was everywhere. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He smiled feeling her presence in every little detail of the place. 

Her place. It was only his second visit and it already felt like home. He could picture himself sitting on the sofa enjoying a Sunday morning coffee next to her, working on a new case for hours and then suggesting going to bed, cooking dinner, organising the groceries in the fridge, kissing her here and there...

 _You need to slow down_. He thought to himself. 

“Hi,” she said interrupting his train of thoughts with a smile on her face. 

“Where are our beers?” She asked seeing him empty handed. 

He just shrugged. Why wasn’t he able to get that stupid smile off his face? And how hadn’t he noticed that she had been changing clothes? He was more absorbed than ever and he could only blame it on her. 

“Do you mind sharing?” She asked taking the only beer she had in her almost empty fridge. She opened it and took a sip. 

He shook his head, apparently having lost the power of speech. 

_Pull yourself together, man_. 

“Of course not.” He managed to say. 

She sat then close to him, maybe a bit closer than necessary, and offered him the beer. He took a sip and left it on the table. 

Taking his chances, he turned to face her and placed one of her hands in between his. 

“Are you ok with this?” He asked drawing circles with his fingers on her hand and her wrist. 

“You tell me.” She said and he tilted his head, frowning when he realised what she meant. 

“You’re probably reading all the signs I would try to keep to myself if I didn’t know you can read them anyway,” she added. 

He fixed his sightless eyes on her and moved one of her hands towards his chest. It was the second time he was letting her feel his heartbeat. This time the rhythm was different from the rhythm it had had months before. 

“Can you feel it?”

She nodded slowly, her eyes fixed on his. 

He leaned on her and pressed his forehead against hers. His heart started beating faster. Then he rubbed his nose against hers and they both smiled. His heart was beating faster and faster than before. 

“And now?”

She nodded again. 

“Can you feel its frantic rhythm?”

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“Well, it's because now– now I’m gonna kiss you,” he told her knowing she could feel his heart beating out of control. 

Impatient as she was, she pressed her lips against his before he could reach her. 

They were kissing in between smiles until both their hearts seemed to find the same dizzy pace. 

“Do you want to stay for the night?” She asked breaking the kiss to get some air and leaving him breathless. 

“I thought you said _slowly_.” He whispered wondering what decision he should make. 

“I did.” She sighed. “I do.” She paused cupping his face. “But–” and there she was, kissing him again, her hands lost in his hair, his lips enjoying the softness of hers. “You are not exactly making it easy for me to go slow.” 

“ _Me_?” He chuckled. 

“ _You_ , and your sweet smile,” a soft kiss, “this face of yours,” she paused and caressed it, “your cockiness,” another kiss while he laughed, “and _your heart_ ,” a deeper one, her hand on his chest this time. 

“I can stay and sleep on the sofa if you want,” he suggested moving apart just enough to take a deep breath in an effort to control his own want. 

She broke the distance between them with a much deeper kiss this time, moving over him so that she could sit straddling him. 

He was fighting so hard not to lose it. His hands on the sofa, on each side of his legs. 

“So…?” He asked needing permission to know where his lips and his hands could go. 

“Can’t you read the signs, Matt?” she asked playfully. 

“I won’t– I won’t read them unless you want me to,” he answered gulping, meaning every word of it. 

And she knew he meant it. Same as she also knew he wanted this as much as she did. 

“Then go ahead,” she whispered into his mouth, “and read me.”

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of this story can be read in Play It Again.


End file.
